Viren/Relationships
Relatives Soren Viren seems exasperated by his son's lack of intelligence and maturity at times but had faith in his ability to one day become king, after Viren took over Katolis as Lord Protector. He choose him with the tasks of "removing" the princes when they left for Xadia. Throughout the story, Soren revealed that he feels as if he is nothing but a disappointment to his father and desperately wants to please him, although he was happy when he learned that he could no longer move, as he didn‘t have to follow his orders to kill the princes anymore.Book Two, Chapter 9:"The Book of Destiny" When Soren and Claudia confronted Viren about his orders to kill the princes, Viren, to make sure their loyalties to him do not waver, denied ever giving the orders and simply stated that Soren misheard him. Claudia fell for it, but Soren was still convinced that his father specifically said to kill the princes.Book Three, Chapter 3:"Ghost" Due to this, among other terrifying decisions made, Soren’s loyalty to his father began to waver and he had trouble accepting how awful Viren truly was. He tried to balance his loyalty to Ezran, his King, and Viren, his father, but it ultimately ended with Soren betraying Viren and finally realized how corrupted his father truly was.Book Three, Chapter 5:"Heroes and Masterminds Viren doesn't show care for his son and was quite willing to sacrifice himBook Three, Chapter 7:"Hearts of Cinder to get what he wants, merely seeing him as a tool in his plans. Claudia Viren and Claudia are close. Viren has been teaching Claudia how to use magic since she was very young. When Claudia asked her father who she should save if she had to choose between her brother or the egg, he told her to choose the egg, much to her discomfort and surprise.Book One, Chapter 6: "Through the Ice" When Claudia confronted Viren about Soren’s mission to kill the princes, Viren denied his actions and simply stated that Soren misheard him, to make sure Claudia's loyalties to her father would not waver, since Aaravos believed her to be a valuable asset. While Soren is still convinced that his father told him to kill the princes, Claudia fell for his lies out of loyalty towards him. As she follows him to Xadia, Claudia’s loyalty to her father only is strengthened, especially when he briefly took over the throne. In the final battle, when Claudia witnessed her brother kill an illusion of their father, she was shocked and coldly stated that the battle still was not over. When Viren fell to his death from the top of the Storm Spire, Claudia revived him, which cost her most of her humane side to fall deeper into dark magic. Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Viren truly does care for Claudia, but, like Soren, is willing to sacrifice her to get what he wants, although not as much as he would Soren. He views her as a daughter and, along with Aaravos, a valuable asset to achieving his goals. Unnamed Ex-Wife Viren and his former wife would often argue with each other, eventually leading to their divorce and his wife leaving for Del Bar.Book Two, Chapter 9: "Breathe" The reason for their arguments is still unknown. Allies Aaravos After discovering the Startouch Elf in the mirror, Viren soon became obsessed with him and his history. The two eventually formed a partnership where the elf would teach the dark mage magic. This partnership has led to Viren's capture following a ruthless fight between him and Katolian soldiers, fight during which Aaravos utilized various forms of magic and used Viren as a "proxy". Nevertheless, communication between the two is still possible, as the caterpillar (serving as an earpiece) has not left Viren's side. Kasef Kasef allied with Viren out of his desire of getting revenge on Xadia for killing the kings and injuring his father Ahling, despite this, he didn't know Viren is the perpetrator of those attacks and he was helping the man who sent the fake assassins. With Viren, he ousted Ezran from power and took command assaulting Xadia and when Viren was going to use a lava morphing spell, Kasef was the first to volunteer in the spell and turned into a lava husk. Saleer Saleer initially refused to support Viren's call to action against Xadia, despite the rising escalation along the Border. However, as King Ezran refused Prince Kasef's call to war, it led Saleer to conspire with Kasef to force Ezran to abdicate so Viren could seize power. Saleer remained by Viren's side as they invaded Xadia. Ultimately, Saleer's decision to support Viren cost him his freedom as he was taken into custody following their defeat at the Storm Spire. Neutral Sarai Sarai and Viren were shown to be on good terms, but the former was wary of the use of dark magic. When Viren hatched a plan to save Duren and Katolis from famine with the use of a dark magic ritual, Sarai disagreed with it, as it appeared to be too easy of a solution and required the killing of a Magma Titan (whom she considered an innocent creature). Despite this, she eventually conceded and joined the expedition into Xadia to kill the titan. When Viren stayed behind with the queens of Duren to hold off Avizandum so the expedition could escape, Sarai went back for Viren as he was the only one who could cast the spell, causing her death in the process. Sarai's death had a profound impact on Viren afterward. Leading him and pushing others to take revenge against the dragon king and Xadia. Enemies Harrow Viren and Harrow were once very close. During King Harrow's coronation, Harrow asked him to stand by his side as his equal. In the years following Queen Sarai's death, Viren convinced Harrow to seek vengeance on Avizandum, manipulating the king's feelings of hatred. Even after the Dragon King's death, Viren convinced Harrow that the egg of the Dragon Prince had to been destroyed to avoid retaliation. As the conflict between the human kingdoms and Xadia escalated, their relationship had deteriorated, as Harrow was reluctant to resort to dark magic and heavily criticized Viren for allegedly destroying the egg of the Dragon Prince. Right before Harrow's death, Viren lamented that he was no longer the man who Harrow had faith in, and was willing to use the Soulfang Serpent to cheat death. However, Harrow angrily rejected Viren's plan to use dark magic to save his life. Harrow had enough of Viren's "creative solutions" as it made things worse and resulted in the death and suffering of many innocents. He affirmed this by telling Viren he was wrong to treat him more as anything, but a servant.Book One, Chapter 3: "Moonrise" After Harrow's death, Viren rushed the fallen king's funeral and immediately tried to take over the kingdom, leading Amaya to outright accuse Viren of wanting Harrow to die so he could replace him as king. Viren insisted that he loved Harrow like a brother and wanted what was best for him and the kingdom,Book One, Chapter 5: "An Empty Throne" but despite this, he had no qualms about ordering Soren to murder Harrow's sons. As shown by his reminiscing in Harrow's bedchambers, it's clear he still cares for his friend, but is concerned with securing his own vision at all costs, even at the cost of Harrow's sons. Callum Despite Sarai's sacrifice in rescuing him, Viren holds her eldest son in utter contempt and doesn't bother to hide it. He tells Callum that he always been nothing more than an ungrateful, spoiled child, before using magic to take his voice away when the former tries to talk to his step-father right before an attack by the Moonshadow Elf assassins. He believes that the princes must die, believing they are too young for the throne and that their leaderships would lead to ruin. On one occasion, he has also called Callum a "mongrel". Ezran Not much is known about what Viren thinks about Ezran personally, but he's willing to have Ezran killed so the kingdom is not led by an inexperienced child after Harrow's death. When Ezran takes Viren’s place in the dungeon while Viren takes Ezran’s place on the throne, Viren states that he was sorry that the events had lead to this. Ezran replies that he wasn't, in which Viren confirms. Aanya When the child queen of Duren showed up for the summit of the Pentarchy, Viren looked on as her as everything he believes Harrow's children would be: an inexperienced ruler incapable of being decisive. But knowing that he required her support to unite the Human Kingdoms against Xadia, he attempted to win her over by telling of her mothers' heroic sacrifice. But even that wasn't enough to sway Aanya's decision to remain neutral and her arguments had instead swayed the Pentarchy to turn their back on Viren's cause. In turn, Viren uses dark magic to resurrect the Moonshadow elf assassins to terrorize the other kingdoms. Azymondias Viren and the Dragon Prince are foes for many reasons. First he along with Harrow killed his father, then Viren kidnapped the dragon as an egg and intended to poach his essence for dark magic both before and after Azymondias's birth. Viren was close to completely killing Zym until Rayla pushed Viren off the mountain, killing him. Opeli Viren has an apparently longstanding, contentious, professional relationship with Opeli, a fellow member of the Katolis High Council. Due to her commitment to the laws and traditions that Viren continuously circumvents or outright ignores, she feels nothing but disdain and disgust for Viren's obvious power-mongering and insubordination. Having been an outspoken critic and opponent of his for a long time, she is urged to flee the kingdom by Corvus due to their positions as advisers and mentors to King Ezran. References }} Navigation Category:Stubs Category:Relationships